


A Dream Come True

by iexpectedsportaflop (MyChocolateAddiction)



Series: Lazy Town [9]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: An Embarrassing Amount Of Projection, Cross-Generational Friendship, Crushing, First Dates, Love Confessions, M/M, Overthinking, Picnics, Self-Doubt, Soccer, characters watching anime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-11-29 09:48:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11438319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyChocolateAddiction/pseuds/iexpectedsportaflop
Summary: aand the winner for World's Worst Title™ goes to me!!I'm horrible at summaries but by some miracle I've managed to tag this tolerably, so look at that?





	1. part 1

**Author's Note:**

> I took a week break from writing after the news about Stefán, so I've gotta upload this in two parts as it's unfinished. Super duper sorry!
> 
> Enjoy! ^u^

"Hellooo? Are you awake in there?" Robbie woke up suddenly to a call and a sharp, quiet knock at the opening to his lair.

He groaned. "Yes, ugh, you woke me up!"

"Sorry! Can I come in?"

"Go ahead," Robbie replied.

Stephanie was used to not landing on anything soft as she entered the lair, but still let out a small, instinctual 'oof' as she hit the thin rug. She got up and brushed her legs off. "Morning! How are you doing?" she asked.

"Fine, I guess?" Robbie answered.

"I'll have to take that as a 'not great'. What's up?" Stephanie responded.

"No, I'm actually okay this time," Robbie assured her. "Feeling at least a bit better, and I seem to have got a fair amount of sleep. Don't know exactly though, what time is it?"

"Oh, that's good! I kind of have to assume the worst, since you say you're fine even when you're crying and stuff. That's a bad habit, you know?" she said, "And, um, it was half-past-eight AM when I left, so like twenty-to-nine?"

"Well, I'm awake now _today_ , but it's too early. _Waay_ too early. Wait til' at least midday in the future." he told her. "So. What's so important you had to wake me up?"

"I'm sorry! I didn't know you were asleep!" Stephanie apologised.

"Yeah, whatever. I don't really care. Not _that_ much." Robbie said.

She continued, "Um, okay, so, I was talking about you to Sportacus, and-"

"You were talking to _him_ about _me_? You better not have said _anything_! About anything!" Robbie exclaimed, cutting her off.

"Hey, hey, don't worry about it! He just wanted to know if I, like, knew how you were doing! 'Cause he's worried about you! I didn't say anything about _that_!" Stephanie giggled.

"You sure?"

"Yes I'm sure!"

"Are you _sure_ you're sure?"

"Yes! So I said I hadn't seen you since the doctors game we did yesterday, and he asked if I could go check up on you!" she explained.

"Well, at least he didn't go himself, I can only picture the worst. Wait, would it have been, what, not much past eight? And you were out the house talking to Sportaflip?" Robbie laughed. "Insane, the both of you..." he muttered.

"It's important to get an early start!" Stephanie lectured.

"Far too early,"

"Anyways, you're complaining I might have said something, but I actually held back from it, even though I wanted too!" Stephanie told him. "Be proud of me!"

"Aha! So I was right to accuse you! How can I believe you didn't say something when you just admitted to wanting to?" Robbie laughed.

"I didn't! I swear! It's our secret! I'd never ever actually say anything, I swear!" she defended, "But yeah, I almost sorta wanted to mention it, cause he was all awkward and stuff talking about you, I don't know, I guess a bit like you are when you're talking about him? I think he might like you too, yeah?"

"That's ridiculous." Robbie replied.

"You're too hard on yourself, you know that?" Stephanie sighed. "Do you _really_ think it's ridiculous, or are you just telling yourself that, because- because you... don't like yourself, very much."

"That's putting it hilariously lightly, I'm the worst and I hate myself. Is this all you came here for, by the way? To check how I was for Sportacus, I mean," Robbie asked.

"Don't say that! You're not the worst!" encouraged Stephanie, "And c'mon, don't dodge my question!"

"Right back at you."

"Huh?" Stephanie was a little confused. "Oh, right! I get it." she exclaimed, "Um, to answer yours, yeah that's the only reason I came down, but I'll let him know later, I wanna stay for a bit! I've done all my homework and stuff, so don't worry about that. Maybe we could watch some of _Senpai Senpai!_? We haven't since, like, Monday or something? So not all week!"

"Oh, uh, sure I guess. Nothing better to do." he replied, "And to yours, probably both. It's ridiculous, of course it is, but since I don't try to force myself to see the good parts of me like most people, I can see just how ridiculous. You can't, because you try to see the best in me. Even though it's not there."

"That's a bit confusing, but yeah, I think I get it. But I always see it as the other way around, people don't force good onto others, I think it's just that you're pushing it away? I don't know." Stephanie said.

"Well, I don't agree or anything, but I have to ask: how in _hell_ is an eight-year-old this emotionally intelligent? You're too clever for your own good, you know that?" Robbie asked.

"I don't know! Maybe it's cause I'm _nice_!" Stephanie bragged.

"I've seen many a nice person- no, that's a lie." Robbie cut himself off. "I've seen two or three nice people other than you, you're definitely smarter. And you're a kid! How do you pick up on all this?"

"The amount of time I spend with people, maybe? No clue, honestly, it's just a stab in the dark." Stephanie responded. "See, look, that's one of your expression things, right? Do I sound more like an adult now?" she asked.

"No. Your voice is far too high for that."

"Well then." Stephanie lowered her voice to an almost comically unrealistic pitch, repeating, "It's just a stab in the dark." She grinned, and added, thankfully in her normal speaking voice, "That better?"

"You just sound stupid." Robbie said bluntly.

"Oh. Can we watch more then, there's only two episodes left I think. Please?" she asked.

"No need to say please, I really could _not_ care less about manners. Computer's over there," Robbie thumbed to the small, dark wooden table his laptop charged on.

"But I care! You can't stop me having manners!" Stephanie objected. "I'll go grab it, one sec," She jogged across the room and picked up the laptop with both hands, struggling slightly as she carried it over back to the chair. She then put it down on the little table Robbie kept beside it, and opened up the screen. A few practiced key-presses and clicks later, and the intro song of the sixth episode was rolling.

"You remember what's been going on? I won't lie and say I was concentrating the last few episodes we've watched." Robbie asked.

"Uh, let's think, they just went to that festival thing in the last episode, Aoi-san, Yama-chan and Yu-chan got put into a group to go in the scary maze, and Yama-chan got really scared but she pretended to be all tough but it didn't really work and she got super embarrassed and-"

"That's enough, it's almost starting and all I really needed was a memory-jogger, not a full synopsis." Robbie cut her off mid-sentence.

"Sorry!" Stephanie grinned, "Let's watch!"

~

"Wow..." Stephanie murmured, "I guess that's it!"

"Bit of a cliché ending if you ask me." Robbie said.

"Yeah..." Stephanie responded, "I- wow. And none of the girls even got with Aoi! And no-one killed Tsuji!" she ranted.

"Well, the box said season one, I can infer from that there's more." Robbie told her.

"You're right!" she gasped, and grabbed onto the computer. "Can I look up and see where I can buy the next season?"

"Uh, sure I guess." Robbie answered. "Click there to get up the browser."

"Yay, great!" exclaimed Stephanie, and clicked the icon he had pointed to. She hovered the cursor over a plain box on the screen. "So, this is the search bar, yeah?" she asked.

"It is."

She picked up the DVD case. "Hm, okay. Are you sure all these letters are on the keyboard? I can't find the, uh, the 'S'."

"Right there." Robbie directed. "I'll type it for you if you're going to take this long."

"No, no! I can do it!"

"If you say so," Robbie chuckled, "it's you who wants to find it, after all."

"Yeah!" Stephanie piped determinedly. She tapped the 'S' key Robbie had directed her to, and set out to find the 'E'. "Aha!" she muttered aloud after a moment, "There's 'E'!"

"The 'N' key's on the bottom row, right corner." Robbie told her, seeing her struggle to find the next letter.

"Nooo! You're not supposed to _tell_ me! I want to find it myself!!"

"I'm going to have to if you take more than five minutes, watching you's making me cringe." he replied.

"Well I'm sorry I'm dyslexic!" she retorted sarcastically, tapping down on 'N' and beginning on her quest for the 'P' key.

"Well, I'm dyslexic too," Robbie said, "you can't use that excuse on me,"

"Whaat?!" Stephanie snapped her head round, "But you type so fast!"

"Well, practice makes perfect- or, tolerable, in my case, I guess. And yup, fast enough you wouldn't have noticed all the spelling mistakes." Robbie explained.

"Wait, so does that mean I've got a chance of learning how to do your handwriting?" Stephanie asked excitedly, "It's so cool, and neat, I was trying to copy some letters from memory the other day but it was really messy, and, like, disjointed, that's a word, right? And I thought it's cause I'm dyslexic but if you're-"

"Hey, hey, slow down. We can't have you exploding on me, it'd be a royal pain to clean up, probably stink of guts down here for weeks too, and explaining it all to Sportacus would require me, you know, _talking to Sportacus_. So breathe, kid." instructed Robbie.

"Oh, um, yeah," Stephanie was used to Robbie's outbursts of cynicism, and mostly took it in her stride, "so you think I'd be able to learn?"

"No idea how you'd learn a new handwriting. And I sure as hell wouldn't want to teach it." he replied, "Of course I'd be _able_ to, as you know, I'm the cleverest man in the world, but I can't be bothered."

Stephanie giggled. That phrase had become somewhat of a joke between the two, although given the origins of why they found it funny, it wasn't really any laughing matter. "Um, can I have, like, a small- no, a _teeny_ tiny hint for where the 'P' key is? I can't find it." she requested, "But like super small. I want to find it _mostly_ myself!"

"Right side." Robbie replied.

"Okay... aha! Gotcha!" she cried, tapping down the newly-found key. "And I saw the 'A' when I got the 'S'!" She moved her hand over to the left side of the keyboard and pressed the 'A'. "Yay! I'm on a roll! This is fun!"

"Fun? How's it fun?"

"I don't know! It just is!" Stephanie giggled. "Aaand- there's the 'I'! I should get a computer," she pondered, "so I can practice!"

"You can't get a computer," Robbie told her, "you're eight."

"Nearly nine! In November!" she protested.

"Well, I don't know about your uncle, but I'm certainly of the opinion kids under ten should _not_ have their own computers," Robbie said.

"Pixel got his when he was seven!"

"And from what I can tell, he's a child prodigy. You can't even type."

"Well, maybe I'll just buy a keyboard, then." Stephanie agreed, "It's not like I'd really have anything to do with a computer, after all."

"That's true."

"Um, can you type the 'Senpai' again for me?" she asked, "I did it once, and it was hard but I did it, so please? Can you write the second one?"

Robbie rolled his eyes. "I knew you'd give up. Pass the computer, then."

"I'm not giving up!" Stephanie complained, "I could, it'd just take a bit! And all the typing's kinda fun, but mostly sorta boring and stressful, cause I don't have enough practice." She lifted the computer and passed it to Robbie.

"You gave up. Which is fine, I couldn't care less." Robbie tapped in a few letters, and clicked the touchpad. "Okay, I searched up ' _Senpai Senpai!_ season two', you're going to want me to read it out for you, right?"

"Yup! Lemme see the screen?" Stephanie grabbed the screen and twisted it her direction.

"Either you get your grubby little hands off of the screen," Robbie told her, "or you stop gardening- no, stop going outside. Forever,"

Stephanie dropped the screen, pouted, then giggled, unable to keep up the act. "Okay okay. What does it say?"

"There's a synopsis, look," Robbie moved the cursor up to point to it, "and a couple reviews- you don't want me to read out any of that, right? Because spoilers and all that." he asked.

"Oh, yeah," she agreed, "are there any, like, Amazon things or whatever, to buy a copy?"

"Uh-" Robbie scrolled the page down a little, "yeah, there's one here. Or, look, the link just on top, you could stream it from here,"

"What's stream?" Stephanie asked.

"Hm, how'd I explain streaming..." he pondered aloud, "It's like downloading it, but it's temporary. You get to watch whatever it is online, and it's usually free. Or cheaper than a DVD, at least."

"Whaat?! Cool! We should do that!"

"There are adverts, though," Robbie advised.

"There's nothing wrong with adverts! It's how all the good TV channels make the money to keep giving us cool shows!" she said excitedly, "So I don't mind!"

"I wish I could share your outlook on that. Can't stand 'em."

"So can we watch it on there?" Stephanie asked.

"Not right now," he replied, "I'm out-pink hurricane'd for today. Tomorrow, maybe."

"Aww. Okay. What time's it?"

"Ten to twelve."

"Oh, okay," she said, springing up, "I'd have to go for lunch in a bit anyways. See you!"

"I'm sure you will, whether I like it or not." Robbie sighed.

Stephanie giggled, and waved, before diving into the chute and beginning on pulling herself up. "Byee!" she called, and the sound resounded round for a moment, then was drowned out by the ringing echo of her footsteps.

~

"Yes? Oh, hi Sportacus!" Stephanie smiled as she opened the door. "I'm just eating lunch at the moment, so excuse me,"

"Hello Stephanie!" Sportacus smiled back. "Could I come in for a moment?" he asked.

"Oh, yeah, I'm just down there in the kitchen." she said. Sportacus nodded, and followed her in. She sat back down in front of her plate.

"So, I got your note about Robbie," Sportacus began, a tad seriously but brightened his tone to add, "and it's good to hear he's doing better!"

"Yeah!" Stephanie interjected, muffled slightly by the apple she was eating.

"Okay, so, I thought it was probably time to tell you something I've been planning to for- well, quite a while." he continued, eyes cast downward nervously.

"Hm?"

"Ah- how do I put this..." Sportacus trailed off for a moment. "Stephanie, you remember a while ago I told you all I'm gay, right?"

"Yeeesss," Stephanie drew out the word teasingly, although she felt a little guilty, since it was a little mean.

"It's probably very silly, so I won't blame you if you laugh at me, I'm- I have a crush on someone, okay?" Sportacus told her with some difficulty.

"' _Someone_ '?"

"You promise you'll at least try not to laugh? I won't blame you, just-"

"Can I make a guess?" she asked.

"Maybe that'd be a good idea. I can't seem to get the words out," Sportacus agreed, shifting his weight foot to foot and fiddling with his hands to keep his nervous mind occupied.

Stephanie giggled. "Ooh! No one person should wield such power! By any chance... is it Robbie?"

"Is it- uh, yes, it's Robbie, I know it's silly, isn't it... I can't really help it, though," Sportacus was back-pedalling slightly, which Stephanie found a little saddening.

"It's not silly!" Stephanie bit her tongue to stop herself from telling him that his feelings for Robbie were shared. She'd promised not to, and she'd stay true to that no matter what. "Can I tell him?"

"No, I want to tell him myself." Sportacus said decidedly. "I- would you be able to help me, in any way?"

"Past just like.. support, I dunno what else I could do." Stephanie told him, "If you're going to say yourself, I mean."

"I guess so, I just- wow. I didn't think you'd be on board with all this, I thought you'd laugh, or maybe even think I was joking. I'm really grateful, that's all." Sportacus said, pacing back and forth, still twiddling his thumbs nervously, but less so.

"I could maybe drop a hint or two, I think I'm going to see him again tomorrow? If you want me to, of course." she offered.

"No, I don't want him finding out from anyone else, as I said," Sportacus answered, "and- no offence meant, there's at least a chance your hints might not be subtle enough."

"Okay, that's fine!" Stephanie replied, "I'll just be support, then! When are you planning to tell him?" she asked.

"I'm not sure. Some point tomorrow, or Monday maybe?" said Sportacus, "I'm not sure if I'll have the courage for it, though, so I may end up postponing it again."

"You're scared?" Stephanie widened her eyes. "You told Ziggy you weren't scared of anything!"

"Everyone's a little afraid of rejection, Stephanie," he told her gently, "even superheroes!"

"I know, I know," she reassured him.

"Well. That was easier than I thought it'd be, to tell you, I mean."

"Anything else you want to say?" Stephanie asked, "If not can we go play soccer? After I've finished my lunch, of course."

"No, that's all I think. Soccer sounds good!" Sportacus smiled. After a moment of silence, he asked, "Do you really not think it's silly?"

"No!"

"It's not that I don't trust you or anything like that, it's just that, well, even _I_ think it's a bit silly sometimes." he explained, "I mean, whoever heard of a hero with a crush on a villain, right?"

Stephanie nibbled on the inside of her lip in effort not to break her promise to Robbie and tell him. "Well, _I_ have at least, since I know you!" she exclaimed.

"That's true, I guess," Sportacus laughed, "Are you going to finish up your apple here, or bring it out now?"

"Oh, I'm sure I'd be able to play while still eating it!" she answered, and pushed herself off of her seat, then took another bite. "I'm nearly done anyways,"

"I saw Trixie and Stingy out in the park on my way here, maybe they'd want to join in?" Sportacus told her.

"Oh yeah! I'll go grab my soccer ball, then!" she replied, and skittered off out of the kitchen, up the stairs and into her bedroom. She felt a little tired after the needless sprint, but luckily there was a little apple left, which she took a bite of and felt the lost energy return just as fast as she'd wasted it. _Now, where's that ball?_ Stephanie asked herself. Her room, as almost always, was a mess, but luckily the ball wasn't difficult to find amongst the art supplies, CDs, and dance stuff covering the floor, as it had rested conveniently against the bedpost.

She picked it up with one apple-free arm, and went back down the stairs, carrying it triumphantly, and careful to moderate her pace. "Got it!" she called.

Sportacus opened the door for her, since her hands were full, and they both stepped outside. "Look, there they are!" Sportacus exclaimed, pointing to Stingy and Trixie, playing near the see-saw in Lazy Park. He jumped up into the air, and forward-flipped, landed and began to handspring his way over to the two, Stephanie sprinting close behind.

"And your hairtie is _mine_!!" Stingy grabbed Trixie's left ponytail, and slipped off the chunky yellow band.

Sportacus came to a stop just in front of them. "Trixie, are you alright?" he asked, quickly followed by, "Stingy, you know that's not okay! You shouldn't pull people's hair!"

"I'm fine, Sportacus, we're just playing!" Trixie reassured him. "Oh, hey Steph!"

"Hi," Stephanie said quickly.

"Yeah, we're just playing." Stingy repeated, "I'm trying to claim all Trixie's things before she stops me." he explained.

"Ah, that explains why my crystal didn't go off, then." Sportacus realised. "Would you two like to play soccer with us?" he asked.

"Would I ever!" Trixie exclaimed, "Stingy, you up for it?"

"Why not, we're all going to die someday anyways." Stingy answered.

"Woah, that's a little dark!" Stephanie giggled nervously.

"Yeah. Who's in goal?" Stingy asked absentmindedly.

"I can!" Stephanie chirped.

"You're always in goal, Stephanie!" Trixie complained, "Can't I?"

"She's better than you, though," Stingy told her.

"And she's better at scoring too. I'm in goal, no arguments!" Trixie exclaimed decidedly.

"You're right," Sportacus said, "Trixie can't improve unless we give her a turn."

"Yay! Pass the ball, Steph!" Trixie instructed, and Stephanie did so. She caught it with both hands and sprinted to the goal. "Okay..." she began, "I'm gonna close my eyes, spin around aand kick it!" She did so, giving the ball a good hard whack with the side of her foot and sending it spiralling up into the air.

"Good shot, Trixie!" Sportacus congratulated. Stephanie and Stingy had already bolted off to try to get the ball, and he joined them, although not putting in full effort so as to give them a chance.

Stingy got to the ball first, but Stephanie tackled it from him, and dribbled it down to the goal. She kicked, aiming for the exposed section of net on Trixie's left, but she saw and stopped the ball, clumsily but serviceable.

"Oh yeah!" Trixie called, and began to chant, "I did it, I did it, I'm the best, I'm the best!"

"Well done, Trixie!" Sportacus said.

"Yeah, that was pretty good!" Stephanie added.

" _I'm_ in goal now!" Stingy told them, and jogged over to it. "Give me the ball!"

"No!" Trixie exclaimed, "Wait your turn!"

"It's my turn _now_!" Stingy retorted.

"How about whoever scores can get in goal?" Stephanie suggested.

"Good compromise," agreed Sportacus.

"Hmph. Expect me to score, then."

~

Sportacus had just taken the last bite of a cool, crisp apple when he caught the familiar sound of a letter whooshing up into his airship.

"I've got mail!" he exclaimed aloud, thinking, _Hm, I wonder who it could be from?_ as he backflipped over his sportscandy table and caught the tube with one hand. He shook the note out. _Purple paper! Maybe it's from Robbie? I hope it's from Robbie!_ he thought, and unrolled it. His eyes widened in shock as he struggled to read the exquisite calligraphy he clearly recognised as Robbie's handwriting. _'I have a hopeless crush on you but can't say it to your face,'_ he read in his head. Not leaving even a moment to process it Sportacus jumped back up, scribbled a note telling Stephanie to meet him in the sports field, asap, folded it into a paper aeroplane and sent it on his way. He was far too distracted to climb down the rope ladder so just strapped on a bungee cord and jumped out of the airship hatch. A suspicious rustle caused him to whip round just after landing, but when he looked all he saw was a bush.

After a minute or so of shaky press-ups in a vain attempt to get rid of the nerves, Sportacus caught sight of Stephanie sprinting towards him fast enough he was worried she'd fall over.

"Sportacus! I came as quickly as I could, what's wrong?" she exclaimed, pausing to catch her breath.

"Nothing's wrong! I got this, look!" Sportacus unrolled it and stretched it out between his hands.

"What does it say?" Stephanie asked, adding, "Wait... does that say... l-o...v Does that say _love_?"

Sportacus nodded like an excited puppy. "Yes!"

"Oh- oh my gosh. He did it! I can't believe it! I can't-"

"And, and it's from Robbie! So-" They both snapped around as the bush let out a piercing shriek. Sportacus was helpless to watch as Stephanie strode confidently over, and picked the bush up with both hands to reveal Robbie, a bright, flustered red, arms flapping and hair a leafy mess. Stephanie pulled him up by his arm and pushed him, protesting, over to Sportacus.

"Ughhh," Robbie groaned, "You can't expect me to do this,"

Stephanie ignored him. "Sportacus! Robbie has something he wants to tell you! To your face!" She turned back to Robbie and hissed, "You can do it! I believe in you!" in a far harsher tone than would be usual for such heartfelt encouragement.

"So, um, um, well, you already know, so-" Robbie stuttered, and turned to Stephanie to complain, "He already knows! Why do I have to say it?"

Stephanie said nothing.

Robbie turned back to Sportacus, brushing a few stubborn leaves out of his hair determinedly. "Do you, um, would you, like, want to, like, I don't know, like, be my boyfriend? Or something?" he asked, trembling almost comically with nerves.

Sportacus pushed himself up slightly onto his tip-toes, leant forward and planted a warm kiss on Robbie's lips. He thought he might have heard Stephanie squealing in excitement but it was white noise, all he could really hear or see or feel in the moment was Robbie. After a moment or two he lowered his feet back down, blinking in shock and blushing like an idiot.

Stephanie charged up, wrapping her small arms partway around the both of them and grinning wildly. She looked up. "I told you you could do it!" she smiled to Robbie, "And you did! I'm so proud of you! Yay!" she giggled happily, doing a little wiggle in celebration.

"Hey, hey, lay off," Robbie laughed, "you know I don't like hugs!"

"Oh yeah. Sorry." she said, loosening her ferocious grip. "It's a reflex and all that, you know."

Sportacus beamed. "I-I'm, oh I'm not sure what to say!" he stumbled.

"Yeah, me neither." Robbie agreed "I didn't plan past you saying no, and me running- well, walking fast, back home, and then getting out some- uh, yeah."

"Stephanie, did you... know about this?" Sportacus asked after a moment of silence, "I don't like to make assumptions, but from your reaction and-"

"Yes! Okay okay, Robbie, when Sportacus was telling me, a couple hours ago-"

"He told you? And you didn't tell me? And I had to- for no god damn _reason_?" Robbie exclaimed, hand on his forehead.

"He told me not to tell you!" Stephanie defended, " _Aaanyways_ , when he was telling me, I kept my promise to you and didn't say anything! So you can't complain!"

"Oh yes I can!" Robbie replied, "You can break a damn promise if you know it'll be a good thing. I- ugh,"

"Well, I take promises super seriously!" retorted Stephanie.

"Of course you do. You're a kid." Robbie said.

"Well, even if it would have had a positive impact," Sportacus added, "I think it's good that Stephanie is passionate about keeping promises. Even if sometimes not keeping it would have been better, it's a good trait, and life skill, to have."

"I know, just- ugh. You have _no idea_ how hard sending that note was for me, and if she'd said anything, to either of us, I- you know what, never mind."

"You guys want me to go, then?" Stephanie asked. "You've probably got, y'know, stuff, to talk about."

"Yeah, that'd be good." Sportacus replied.

"And, uh, can I tell the others? Or is it a secret for now?" Stephanie checked, reassuring, "And I _promise_ not to tell if you don't want me to."

"I don't mind. Robbie, what do you think?" Sportacus answered.

"Nope, keep it zipped." he said. "It doesn't have to be a secret or whatever, just let us tell them ourselves I guess?"

"Good idea." Sportacus acknowledged.

"Yeah, okay!" Stephanie chirped. "I'll be off then, you probably have a lot to talk about." she said, and began the short thirty-second run between the sports field and her house. "Bye-ee!"

Sportacus waved. "I'll talk to you later!" he called to her.

"So, um, now what?" Robbie asked.

"I don't know!" Sportacus responded.

"I haven't- uh, I'm not so great at this whole, uh, thing, sorry, I- agh. Sorry." Robbie mumbled nervously, sounding conflicted.

"No, no, it's fine. Don't worry about it, and you don't have to apologise. Everything's going to be alright." Sportacus told him reassuringly.

"Uh, yeah. In time." Robbie said quickly.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm- uh, I'm, I- I don't like- I'm not-" Robbie was clearly hiding something, but Sportacus didn't want to press him. "Is it alright if I just go home for a bit? Or something? Is that okay? Just to, you know, think stuff over. It's all a bit much for me. Not in a bad way or anything, just, you know."

"Of course! How about we plan a date?" Sportacus asked slightly hesitantly. He was still a little dazed himself.

"Yeah, um, yeah, I'd like that." Robbie replied.

"How about a picnic tomorrow morning?" Sportacus suggested. "Don't worry, you won't have to eat sportscandy or anything."

"Your 'morning' and my 'morning' are drastically different." Robbie said dryly. "When do you mean exactly?"

"Maybe eleven or so?" Sportacus replied.

"I guess that's not horrific, given how early you wake up." Robbie chuckled. He stopped, his eyes widening slightly in shock. "Shit, my hair's still a mess, isn't it?" he asked.

"Don't worry about it! It's not like it really matters what your hair looks like, I certainly don't mind!" Sportacus answered.

"Well _I_ do." Robbie said, and cast a quick, practiced enchantment which sent his hair back into the signature pompadour, and the leaves still caught in it fluttering down to the ground. "Ack, my head," he muttered.

"Are you alright?" Sportacus asked, "You've gone pale!"

"Paler than usual? I'd say that's not possible." Robbie replied, brushing the question off and standing back properly up.

"You really shouldn't be doing magic when you're tired, you know!" Sportacus told him.

"It's not that, I did get about six-ish hours sleep last night." Robbie responded.

"Well, that's good at least! Maybe you just need to rest for a bit? You did say you wanted to go home, after all." Sportacus suggested.

"Uh, yeah. I'm- yeah, I'll do that." Robbie agreed, nodding quickly. He seemed nervous.

"I'll see you tomorrow at eleven, then?" Sportacus smiled.

"Yeah."

"Oh, and, before you go!" Sportacus exclaimed, "What sort of food should I bring for you? I know you like cake, and pizza, but they're not the best for picnic foods, so could I have some suggestions?"

"I guess bread?" Robbie answered, "None of that wholemeal garbage, just bread."

"Alright then!" Sportacus smiled, "As in a sandwich, or?"

"No. Bread."

"Okay, sounds good! Anything else?" Sportacus asked.

"No, not really. No." Robbie replied. "I might just bring a couple of snacks or whatever myself, but it's fine." he said, "Um, see you, uh, tomorrow? I'm- I have to go, now," He nodded a couple of awkward times, turned smoothly on his heel and walked away, steps quick and jittery.

Sportacus smiled fondly. "Ladder!" he called up to his airship, and it came swinging down, and almost hit him on the head. He grabbed onto the rungs and began to climb, still slightly giddy as what had just happened began to truly set in.

It really was a dream come true.


	2. part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow i spent the entire two weeks on this i don't know if it's really good or i'm just really slacking lmao
> 
> Enjoy! ^u^

"You look lovely today, Robbie!" Sportacus smiled, swinging his arms awkwardly by his sides as if he didn't know what to do with them.

"Uh, thanks," Robbie replied, casting his eyes down so as not to have to look Sportacus in the face. _He's just being polite, he thought, he obviously doesn't mean it, so nothing to get anxious about._ "Yeah, um- yeah," he said.

"And I brought you this!" Sportacus said, and extended his other arm in Robbie's direction, holding out a neatly tied bunch of small, delicate-looking white flowers. "It is just sunflowers you're allergic to, right?"

"Yeah," Robbie replied, and Sportacus handed him the flowers. _Flowers? Wow, that's- that's really nice, actually, Robbie said to himself, I don't think anyone's ever given me flowers before._ "Uh, thank you. These are nice." he said, "Where should I put them?"

"Oh, I didn't think of that," Sportacus answered, "they wouldn't get any sunlight down in your lair, would they?"

"No." _Oh god, I shouldn't have said anything, now he's going to think I'm being ungrateful._

"Well, let's deal with that later," Sportacus decided.

"They'll probably end up, um, wilted if I just, like, carry them round the whole time, though," Robbie said, "I'm- I wouldn't want that, uh, because that would be a waste!" _Do you even think before you speak, Robbie?_ he asked himself despairingly, _Every 'uh', and 'like', means he'll take me less and less seriously. Maybe I should just keep my damn mouth shut._

"Ah. This probably wasn't the best idea." attested Sportacus. "Hm. Oh, I know!" he exclaimed, "You can put them in my waterbottle!"

"Uh, okay," Robbie nodded. "Good idea." He passed the flowers back to Sportacus. _Now look what you've done, he'll probably never be able to drink from that waterbottle again since all the juices from the flower stems will get all over it! What if they're poisonous?_

"There you go, little flowers!" Sportacus smiled, cutting Robbie off from his unnecessary thoughts and setting the bunch gently in the oddly-shaped waterbottle he'd just pulled from his backpack. He handed it to Robbie. "Let's go, then?"

"Yeah, let's go," Robbie repeated, and they set off. "Where to, exactly? Surely the kids'll be all over Lazy Park, right?" _And they'll laugh at us, no, at me, and Sportacus will realise what a terrible boyfriend I'm going to make- this was an awful idea._

"Oh, I thought maybe we could sit on one of those little hills in the fields," said Sportacus, "although now that I think about it, it may be a bit bright since there's no trees out here. For shade."

"Maybe you, uh, should have thought this whole thing through a little better, then." Robbie told him. _Oh no. Oh no. He's going to think I'm being mean, and then he'll definitely hate me forever, no doubt about it._ "But, uh, no- no offence," he backtracked.

"None taken, I agree I probably should have," replied Sportacus, "I was just, well, very excited, I guess, so I rushed the planning."

"Yeah," Robbie said, unsure how to properly respond. _Wait,_ Sportacus _was excited about seeing_ me _? Oh, he's probably lying. What if he was lying when he even said he wanted to go on a date in the first place? What if-_

"How about we sit down here?" Sportacus suggested, gesturing downward to a slight hillock just in front of them.

"Looks good," Robbie answered. _Shit, is this- yup, this is where I sat with Stephanie a couple of weeks ago, where I told her I liked Sportacus, what if he knew the whole time, and decide to sit here on purpose? And this whole thing was just a prank between him and Stephanie, and she's going to come running out behind me at any moment, and yell something like, 'Surprise! We were never actually friends, and Sportacus never actually liked you! It was all a prank! Haha!'_

"Hey, Robbie, are you alright?" Sportacus asked, "You look, well, really worried," He set the bag that he'd brought the food in down on the grass, and stood back up, "If there's something going on, I can do my best to take your mind off of it?" he offered.

"Just thinking too much." Robbie answered, which certainly wasn't a lie, although a more than a bit of an understatement. _I can't let him know how nervous I am,_ he told himself _, if he thinks I'll always be like this he'll probably just give up on me on the spot._

"Oh. Well, tell me if there's anything I can do, I don't want you to worry!" Sportacus reassured him, "How about we sit down?" Robbie nodded, and they did so. Sportacus began to take some food out of the bag.

"Oh, uh," Robbie began, "I also brought some candy as well, since there probably won't be so much bread." _Ugh, why did I bring candy? He's definitely going to look down on me for how much of it I brought_.

"Okay," Sportacus replied, "And, here's the bread!" He held it triumphantly a little in the air. "I did bring some sandwich stuff, in case, but you don't have to eat any,"

"What sort of sandwich stuff?" Robbie asked. _Good, okay, be interested. But what if it's just vegetables? I can't make myself eat them, but I don't want to say I've changed my mind. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. Who am I kidding, it's a terrible idea, don't panic, don't panic._

"Well, I'm sure the vegetables I have could go in a sandwich, but I doubt you'd want to have that, so there's jam," Sportacus took the jam-jar from the bag, "chicken, which is over there, or chocolate spread."

"Alright, can't refuse chocolate. But not on the bread." Robbie answered. _Okay, okay. Something I can eat. Phew. Although he's probably going to hate me for wanting to, since it's unhealthy. At least I didn't have to say I'd changed my mind, I guess._

"I was almost hoping you weren't going to say that," Sportacus chuckled, "but of course, just put some on the side of a plate or something."

Robbie took the jar of chocolate spread, and the bread, and set them beside the small, disposable paper-plate. "Uh, so, do we talk, or just eat in awkward silence?" he asked. _This had better start a sustainable conversation, otherwise it was the worst, most terrible, embarrassing thing to say. Ever._

"Whatever you're comfortable with," replied Sportacus.

"Probably neither, then? I don't like awkward silences- does anyone? But I'm bad at proper conversations without seeming mean, or just shutting down entirely," Robbie told him. _Too much information, I didn't need to say that, now he's going to think I'm annoying. Well, I am, but still._

"Oh. Well, we've been talking all this time, and you've been fine! So don't worry about it." Sportacus said, and took a bite from the end of a carrot.

"I have?" _He's lying, of course he's seen how much of a mess I've been, he isn't blind._

"Well, at least it seemed like it," Sportacus replied, "is something wrong?"

"I mean, well," Robbie considered letting him in on the crazy, jumbled mess of thoughts running through his brain, but thought better of it. _He'll just think I'm being annoying, and sad, and clingy. No, I'm fine._ "Well, um, nothing. Not really."

"You can tell me, you know!" said Sportacus, "If there is something wrong, I will always do everything I can to help!"

"I don't- I'm, I just- I'm really nervous, I guess," Robbie answered, well, nervously, "I don't want to screw up, but- but I feel like every word I say is wrong, or going to make you hate me-" He stopped, and took a deep breath. He wouldn't let himself cry, that'd be even worse. _Nope, don't cry_ , he ordered himself, b _link, blink, blink again, do_ not _cry in front of Sportacus._

"Don't feel you have to be!" Sportacus exclaimed, "I'd say I'm fairly nervous too, not that that'd really be any sort of consolation, now that I think about it."

"I think maybe it'd be best if you just forget about it, for now," Robbie told him, "I think it'd probably help me ignore it." _Good. Ignore it, suppress it, it'll be fine._

"Of course, if you think it'll help!" replied Sportacus, "So, do you want to take some bread, then?" He took another bite of carrot.

"Uh, okay-" Robbie opened the bag, took a slice, and set it on the plate. "Nice, um, weather we're having, hm?" he said timidly. _Asking about the weather now, are we? Great. Cheesy smalltalk, the very_ best _idea._

"Yes, it's lovely!" Sportacus said. "Today was a good day for a picnic!"

"Yeah..." Robbie tore a piece from his slice of bread, folded it up and put it into his mouth. _Wow, it's been way too long since I've eaten bread, he thought, or much else other than cake and taffy, honestly_ ,

Sportacus didn't reply, instead staring thoughtfully into the middle distance, and chewing, absentminded, on the little left of his carrot. Robbie didn't know what to say. He didn't know whether he even should say anything, as it was _plainly_ obvious that Sportacus was deliberately spacing out in order to to ignore him. He took another piece from his slice of bread, and ate it, looking sadly down at the grassy ground beneath him. He sighed.

"I am trying my best to keep the conversation going, please don't get that the wrong way," Sportacus said after a while, "and I completely get that you're far more nervous than me, but I still am a little myself. So I can't guarantee I'll always be so confident. But I _will_ always be here to reassure you."

"Well, uh, thanks, I guess," Robbie answered. _No! No, no, no! Stop being so dismissive!_ "I'm- I mean, I guess it's a reassurance in itself that you're nervous, like me, so, um, yeah. That." _Not that he actually is, he's obviously just trying to make me feel a bit better, this is Sportacus. Sportacus doesn't get nervous._

"So, is there anything specific you want to talk about?" asked Sportacus after a moment.

 _Don't suggest anything, that's too clingy,_ "Um, no? I don't really know, I guess not really?" Robbie answered.

"Well, is it alright if I bring something I've been thinking about up?"

"Uh, sure," _Shit, shit, shit. The ol' 'can I ask you a question'. Of course. Don't panic._

"Right." Sportacus began, "So," he said, and paused an uncomfortable moment before continuing, "I've been wondering, uh, what's going to happen now, with the whole hero-villain thing? I'd be happy keeping it up, for the kids, but of course I can't say for you. What do you think we should do?"

"I-I don't, I don't know," Robbie answered hesitantly, "I've been thinking about it too, and, and I don't know, I don't want to try to get you out of town and stuff, but still, I do need the- the kids, to just be quiet, for a bit, I just want to- to sleep, I-" Robbie trailed off, painful tears pricking at the corners of his eyes. _No, no, no no no! Now is not the time, here is not the place, and Sportacus certainly isn't the person to cry in front of. No! You don't_ cry _on_ dates _!_

"It's alright, take your time," Sportacus told him, "you don't have to talk about it, if you don't want to!"

"And they, the kids, they hate me, even Stephanie, all I do is- is ruin their fun, just because I need to sleep, and- and if I wasn't there, and I didn't need to sleep, I wouldn't have to try to shut them up, and they'd be able to play, and, ugh." _Blink. Blink, blink, blink. Anything short of rubbing your eyes, do_ not _cry!_

"But Robbie, you're not ruining their fun! It's all completely harmless, and although they can't see it's you, they still see it as a game!" It's fine, trust me! No-one hates you!"

Robbie ran through a mental checklist of all the people in his early life who had explicitly told him they hated him. _That's far from true,_ he thought. "That loud girl, the- Trixie, she dislikes me, at least," he retorted, "she's mean to me every time I see her, and- and I don't blame her, she's right to, but she hates me, she does," _Oh god, my voice is wobbling all over the place, oh- ugh, I'm going to cry, aren't I?_

"That's just how she is," Sportacus said, "she doesn't know how mean she sounds, and she gets angry easily. I'm sure if she got to know you, she'd stop."

"Ugh, I'm- I guess I know, but I- never mind. Could- could we not talk about this anymore? I don't want to cry on our, um," _He called it a date, you can call it a date, just call it a date,_ "our date."

"I get that! Sorry I made you talk about it!" apologised Sportacus.

"No, no, it's fine, I'd been worrying about it myself, like I said, so it's okay, I just don't want to talk about it anymore." Robbie replied. _Why did I even bring it up in the first place? You don't cry on dates!_

"Whatever makes you feel comfortable," Sportacus said with a smile.

"Yeah." _More like less uncomfortable,_ Robbie thought _, just being around Sportacus is still so stressfu_ l.

"Are you going to finish your bread?" asked Sportacus.

"Oh, um," Robbie suddenly felt very self-conscious. He'd stress-eaten a lot the previous night, and a little too in the morning, so consequently he wasn't particularly hungry. But on the other hand, it was just one slice of bread. It wouldn't be too difficult, and to not eat any more would be rude. "Um, yes, I will. I'm not that hungry, so I don't know if I'll eat much more, but yeah." _And even if I can't finish it, I_ will _finish it. I need to be polite for once in my life._

"That's fine," Sportacus said, "but don't make yourself eat it if you don't want to just to be polite, that's not good." He paused. "Sorry, uh, if I sound patronising. I'm a bit too used to dealing with children!" He laughed awkwardly.

"No, it- it's fine, don't worry." Robbie replied, and took another, larger piece from the bread. _Okay, deep breaths, I didn't cry, gotta keep that up_.

"I'm- wow, I'm so glad we're doing this," Sportacus said, beginning to make himself an extremely vegetable-y sandwich, "I have to keep telling myself it's not a dream!"

"Real life's a bit vivid to be mistaken for a dream, though," _Crap, that probably sounded mean. Guess he hates me now, then._

"I know." Sportacus paused, before continuing, "I've actually dreamt about something like this happening a lot, so."

"Really?" _Of course not._

"Yes!" Sportacus exclaimed, "So, um, thank you!"

"I should be the one thanking you," Robbie told him. _I'm the worst, I'm the fucking worst, why am I so clingy? It doesn't always have to be about me!_

"Well, how about we both thank eachother?" Sportacus suggested, "Thank you! So much!"

"Um, thank- thank you. I really wasn't doing great yesterday morning, I don't particularly want to go into too much detail but it wasn't good, and I just- thank you, for saying yes. That's all." _I said too much, all_ he _said was 'Thank you! So much!' Four words! And I gave some ridiculous monologue! I ruined it._

"Well, I'm very glad I could help to make you feel better!" Sportacus smiled, and quickly took a bite of his sandwich.

 _Okay, time to change the subject, something that won't end with me nearly crying,_ "Doesn't really look like fall yet, does it?" Robbie pondered, "Just a... yellow-ish summer." Yellow-ish summer? What does that even mean?

Sportacus nodded. "Pretty, though," he said, adding, "I love summer, so I'm glad it's going to look like it still is for longer!"

"Ugh, I hate summer." Robbie replied. _Shit, shit, shit, too antagonistic, shit-_ "Well, I-I don't like it, at least. Because it's, uh, too hot, and bright."

"Well, that's fair! What's your favourite season, then?" Sportacus asked, through a mouthful of what was _technically_ a sandwich, but was mostly just vegetables.

"Oh, probably fall. Winter's too cold, spring's also too bright." answered Robbie. _Okay... I think maybe that was neutral enough- oh, who am I kidding, of course it wasn't._

"You must be glad it's fall then! This summer was very hot." Sportacus said.

"I guess, but I stayed inside for most of it." Robbie replied. _Please, please, please tell me to go out more in order to spend more time with you._

"Do you think you'll go out more now it's getting cooler?" asked Sportacus.

"I don't know." said Robbie. "Maybe?" _Shit. Fuck. Shit, shit, shit, fuck. He didn't. Well, not specifically anyways. I- shit, shit, let me just crawl into a hole and die of embarrassment._

"Don't feel you have to, but we'd all love it if you came to play with us sometimes! Or to watch, at least." Sportacus suggested.

"Well, I'll- I'll, um, think about it." Robbie stumbled. _Okay, maybe I won't crawl into a hole and die. For the moment. He didn't specify it was to spend time with him, I can't assume that. Or anything. Besides, maybe that wouldn't be such a good idea, after all, I'm so awkward and uncomfortable around him, and he'll catch on to that soon. But if I don't I'll be a shit boyfriend, right? The kids'd get mad, though, they hate me. I probably just won't._

"Good! Stephanie will be happy to hear that!"

"Yeah," _Of course she won't_.

Neither said anything after that, and Robbie cast his eyes downward so as not to have to look back at Sportacus. He'd had more awkward glancing away whilst talking than he thought he could handle. _I should probably eat something_ , he thought, _what's worse than saying you can't eat any more is saying you can and not_. Robbie picked up the last piece of bread and ate it too, without much difficulty.

"Um, I like your makeup!" Sportacus said hesitantly after a while, "You're wearing eyeliner today, or more than usual at least, and I just noticed!"

"Uh, th- thank you!" replied Robbie, "Usually I don't wear eyeliner, but I, well, I did today, so I'd look nicer, and stuff." _Oh! He noticed! Ah, crap, I'm blushing again._

"Yeah! It's really nice!" exclaimed Sportacus. "I've always admired those people who can do that sort of crazy makeup you see sometimes." he told him, "I can't imagine the sort of practice that would go into learning to do that kind of thing!"

"It is pretty cool. Don't think I'd ever have the patience to learn myself, though." Robbie said. _Okay, this is a topic I'm at least a_ little _more comfortable with, just keep on track and maybe I'll be alright._

"Well, I think what you've got on now is very cool too, and I'd think putting on makeup like that would take hours and hours, so doing it every day is out of the question!" continued Sportacus. "Unless you're very dedicated, of course."

"I'm definitely not dedicated enough. Not even enough to try it." Robbie replied. _Right, okay, keep on track. I do sound fine, don't I? Knowing me, probably not._

"Out of interest, how long does it take you to do your makeup?" Sportacus asked, changing the subject himself slightly.

"It's magic, remember? So like... five or ten seconds?" Robbie answered. _Hm, I'm alright with the topic of magic too, I guess. Oh, I don't know. I hope so._

"Oh yeah, I forgot." Sportacus said. "How did you learn to do magic?"

"Uh, from my mom and aunt." Robbie replied quickly. _Nope. Not alright. Not in the slightest. Get on that subject change. No more crying._

"So it runs in your family, then?"

"No, not really. They- it was my dad and uncle who were brothers, not them, my mom and aunt were just close." _Nope! Oh no, nope, nope, nope!! Time to change the subject!_

"Ah. Well I won't press you, you seem a little tense talking about it."

 _You don't say,_ Robbie thought. "Uh, yeah." _Don't let on, can't let him go asking questions,_ "A- well, a little, at least."

"My family isn't big on magic, really," Sportacus said, "and neither is most of the rest of the village I'm from. There are a few elder types there who are, but not a lot."

"It's weird to think you're a magic user too," _Phew. Okay. Crisis averted. Well, sort of._

"Hm, I guess so. I suppose it's not exactly a likely occurrence, is it?"

"No, it's not." Robbie said, "I'd never met any magic users outside of my family before, so I guess the fact I'm not the only one is taking some getting used to." _Right, I think this is okay, talking about him, not me. Why were we even talking about me in the first place, I've got the most boring and saddest life out of, like, everyone. Ever._

"I don't know if I really count, though," Sportacus said, "I only use really, really basic magic, and not very well at all! You're far better than I am!"

"I'm not good at anything," Robbie grumbled, and instantly regretted it. _I'm such a pathetic attention seeker! No-one cares about my stupid problems, why do I go complaining! God, I'm so annoying._

"That's not true!"

_Oh, here we go._

"You're really good at baking-"

"You've never even tried any of it,"

"Well, I know you make your disguises yourself, and they're really high-quality!"

"It's the magic." Robbie told him, knowing full well his magic didn't affect elves.

"And all your machines, I can't even begin to think how you get them to work properly-"

"But they all still fail."

"And you're an amazing singer!"

"I'm really not."

"And-" Sportacus began.

"Okay, that's enough." Robbie told him, "Maybe there's a possibility I'm not as terrible as I think I am at some things. I mean, I doubt it, but I can't say it's impossible. But please, that's enough." _I'm so ungrateful! Why did I say that? He was only trying to help!_

"Sorry," Sportacus said, "I can't stand seeing people be so negative about themselves, that's all. I understand you can't help it, though. So please excuse me!"

"Yeah, thank you, but you don't need to apologise." _Wow, I really am the worst,_ Robbie thought, _I desperately cry or attention saying I'm bad at stuff and I don't even accept the validation. Just- wow._ He looked away, and opened the chocolate spread jar with surprising ease, _it must have been pre-opened_ , he figured, _although nothing's been taken from the jar_ , and noticing this, Sportacus handed him a small knife to scrape the chocolate out with.

"So, um," Sportacus paused, thinking of something to say, "Stephanie said you'd told her about it a while ago, how long exactly? Doesn't really matter too much, just curious."

"Today's the... eighteenth, right?" Robbie asked in response, tilting his head away to carefully scrape some chocolate from the knife with his teeth. _Gross. This must be some sugar-free garbage or something. Why else would Sportacus have it? Well, at least it's not something he'd want me to eat more of, because I'm certainly not doing that._

"No, it's the twenty-first," Sportacus corrected.

 _Ah shit, now he'll think- no, now he_ knows _I'm stupid. Great._ "Okay, well, that's-" He counted quickly on his fingers. "About two weeks? Something like that."

"Ah, alright." Sportacus paused, and said almost wistfully. "I'm sorry I didn't put in any effort to my appearance today, by the way,"

"What? Um, it's fine, I mean, all I did was put on eyeliner!" _Now I'm making him feel bad about himself. Great job, Robbie._

"Still, though." Sportacus said, eyes cast slightly downward, "I just feel a bit bad, that's all. It's probably stupid, but that doesn't change anything really."

"Well, uh, speaking of, and also changing the subject a bit," Robbie began timidly, "because you shouldn't feel bad," _Hypocrite of the century: Robbie Rotten,_ "and- nope, rambled too long, I've lost it." _Every damn time. I'm a huge fuckup._ He sighed. "Sorry. I'm crap at talking."

"No, no, go on!" Sportacus encouraged, "You haven't lost it!"

"Ugh- dammit, uh, no offence or anything, do- do you, like, not have any other clothes, or whatever?" Robbie asked. _Aagh! Why did I ever think bringing this up was a good idea? Now he definitely hates me. Not that he didn't already._ "Because, um, I've not seen you in anything else the whole time you've been here," he explained, "in Lazy Town."

"Oh, none taken!" exclaimed Sportacus, "I have three copies of this outfit, actually," he said, "and some ridiculous robe my family makes me wear when I visit. I was actually talking about this with Stephanie a while back, and she suggested I do get some different clothes. You know, shake it up a little!"

"Yeah, that'd be a good idea." _Oh crap, he'll think I'm insulting his outfit, I- I'm just agreeing!_

"And I have a suit, somewhere. Haven't worn that in years," Sportacus added.

"Oh." _Wow, I'd like to see Sportacus in a suit,_ Robbie thought, _Okay, no, shut up, brain, I'm going red again,_ "Um, well, cool? I, uh- yeah."

"I might end up having to ask you for help when I do get round to buying some clothes!" laughed Sportacus, "I'd be no good at choosing anything myself, and Stephanie would probably end up dressing me in all pink!"

"Yeah, that'd look pretty stupid." _Again with the goddamn unintended insults! It's a miracle he hasn't gone and left already!_ "I-I mean, no it wouldn't," Robbie spluttered, "uh, just, yeah, I'll help." he said. "If you want me to."

"Thank you!" Sportacus smiled. "So, how much longer do you think we're going to stay here, then?"

"I guess I don't mind?" _I mind, crap, I mind. Of course that was the final straw. Oh god, I fucked up, I'm the worst._ Robbie buried his face in his hands.

"Are you alright?"

"What? Uh, yeah, I-I'm fine, fine. Don't worry." answered Robbie tentatively. _Okay, I can't ever do that again. I may be nervous, and awkward, and- fuck, just so terrible at socialising, but if he thinks something's wrong it'll get so much harder._

"That's good," Sportacus replied.

"Um, yeah. Sure."

"Well, do you think you'll eat any more?" he asked.

"Honestly? Probably not." Robbie answered. _I'm so ungrateful._

"That's alright!"

"Uh, so, yeah,"

"Hm. I guess we could go now, since we're both done eating," Sportacus pondered.

Robbie blinked hard. "I mean, I guess," he managed to choke out. _Robbie, you fucked up big time, this is all your fault and now he just wants to get out of here._

"What do you think?"

"I-I don't know,"

"Well, how about we call it a day-"

_Oh, I fucked up, I fucked up, I fucked up!_

"-and go see how the kids are doing? Together, of course."

 _Well. Phew._ "I mean, yeah, I guess we could." Robbie said, "They, uh, they might be kinda loud though, and I'm pretty overwhelmed as is."

"Maybe we could go and check on them," Sportacus suggested, "and if you do get overwhelmed we can just go somewhere else. If not, we can play with them!" He smiled.

"Okay, that only sounds, um, vaguely threatening. Which is the best I'm going to get where the kids are concerned." Robbie laughed tensely.

Sportacus chuckled. "Well, vaguely threatening it is then," he said, packing up the picnic basket. "Don't forget your flowers!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! ^u^

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! ^u^


End file.
